1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of proximity comparing devices for measuring relative distances to a flagstick and including a clamping ring which is received in releasable engagement with the flagstick and a reel which provides adjustable amounts of string from the clamping ring to the ball being measured, thereby enabling the user to readily ascertain which of two balls is farther from the flagstick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In numerous instances in the game of golf, it is necessary to determine which of two balls is farthest from the flagstick since the Rules of Golf require that the player whose ball is farthest from the flagstick play first.
Many golfers participate in a game among their foursome wherein points are awarded for the longest drive, for the first player to reach the putting green, for being closest to the flagstick while on the putting green, and finally for the first to hole out his putt. In that type of sport, it becomes important to determine which of the balls is nearest to the flagstick to determine the award of points and also to determine which player is entitled to go first.
When two balls are on a putting green, each at a substantial distance from the flagstick, it is very difficult to determine by eye which is the closer to the flagstick. This is particularly true if the balls are on opposite sides of the putting green. Heretofore, some players have gone to the extreme of carrying a measuring tape in their bags. When the two balls being measured are sufficiently far apart, however, it takes two players to make the measurements, one to hold the end of the measuring tape against the rim of the cup and the other to do the actual measuring.
The time-honored manner of determining which player is "away" when the two balls are relatively close to the hole consists in measuring the distances with the flagstick itself. However, this is also a two-man undertaking since one player must hold the base of the flagstick against the rim of the cup while the other player does the measuring. This process takes a substantial amount of time and is limited to balls which are no more than the length of a flagstick away from the hole.